Common Courtesy
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Lenalee notices Allen's courteous ways for the first time. But why does Allen feel the need to treat her so specially? Is there any hope for our two favorite, oblivious, lovebirds? Fluff Warning!


**I just reeeally needed to write some more Allena!! Fluff! You have been warned! **

**Enjoy! (Oh an btw, unless otherwise stated or if it's just obviously not the case, Lenalee will have long hair in all my fics :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man T^T**

* * *

Common Courtesy

Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee padded down the quiet street together.

The small city had recently had a small Akuma problem but that was not the case anymore. _Too bad there was no Innocence though. _Allen sighed inwardly.

However, Lenalee seemed to be more or less unfazed by this fact. She was unusually happy this morning, not that she was not always happy at times like these but still she was acting as though she had just been proposed to. Allen quickly shook the thought away as she called his name.

"Allen-kun, are you feeling okay?" She asked, concerned. "You seem down this morning." She observed.

"No, I'm just a bit disappointed there was no Innocence here either." He admitted. Their past four missions together had been unsuccessful as well.

"That's true." She agreed. "But we helped all these people so I'm okay with that." She beamed.

Typical Lenalee; always looking out for other's well-being before her own.

"You're absolutely right." He pushed off his gloomy mood and straightened up with a small grin of his own.

For the first time this morning, he seemed to actually see the town they were walking through. The first few houses and stores were just beginning to wake up with open windows and doors. A few chattering murmurs quickly turned into the usual din, but that did not faze either Exorcist in the slightest. They both enjoyed the Summer breeze as it blessed their skin. Lenalee's long hair flowed out behind her like two jade streams of silk.

Allen caught himself staring and quickly turned away, focusing on the surrounding buildings. _Where are we again?_ He wondered. _Poland? Spain? Asia?_ He sighed audibly, having lost track a few missions prior. He pondered about asking Lenalee, but did not want to come off as a _complete _imbecile. All he needed to know was that there was a train station and food 30 minutes away.

As the two walked along the pebbly sidewalk, Allen kept an eye out for any carriages they might catch a ride on but to no avail. Each one that passed was either for cargo or already full of passengers.

Presently, he heard several hooves hammering down the street behind them. He lifted his eyes to see if the carriage was vacant before he realized that the thundering hooves were already upon himself and his companion.

"Lenalee!" He shouted.

Everything happened so quickly that the poor girl was not even aware of what was happening as she was thrust backwards. Allen reached out for her too late and could only watch as she flew back into the dust. The guilty carriage sped on by as though nothing had happened and several passerbies shouted after it.

"Lenalee, are you all right?" He knelt down beside her and slowly helped her into a sitting position. She cringed for a moment, panting shallowly as Allen's eyebrows furrowed with worry. Her chest heaved for air as she lifted her head to look up at him.

"Y..Yes. I'm fine…just…lost my breath…" She gasped.

Allen let out a small, relieved sigh. He waited until her breathing returned to her before standing up. She attempted to push herself up alongside him but Allen courteously reached down and offered her his hand. She hesitantly accepted it and he pulled her up.

"Thank you…Allen-kun." She wheezed but still managed the cutest smile he had ever seen. He reflected her expression, yet still could not keep his guilty thoughts away.

_What kind of gentleman am I, letting a girl walk on the street side of the sidewalk? _He mentally injured himself in failing at everything he had been taught as a young boy by Mana. He had learned how to act and behave around a lady, but most importantly, he learned chivalry.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee." He apologized. "I should have warned you sooner. You're not hurt are you?" His silver-mist eyes were glazed with concern. Lenalee took a step back, feeling a little flustered.

"N-No, it's not your fault, Allen-kun." She waved one hand vigorously in front of her. Allen glanced at her other, occupied hand.

"Let me take your suitcase." He offered.

Lenalee blinked at him. _Well _this _certainly came out of nowhere._ She mused.

"No, its fine." She reassured him. "I can carry it myself. I'm not a child you know."

"Maybe not, but you're hurt." He argued.

"W-W-What? No, I-I'm not! I'm all right, Allen-kun." She insisted.

Allen scrutinized her to make sure she was not making it up just so he would not worry about her. Finally deciding she was okay, he sighed.

"Fine." He gave in. "But if you're hurt, tell me, okay?" He pressed.

"Of course." She promised, just wanting to get off the subject of the fatal wounds Allen was convinced that she had.

With a slight shade of pink wandering about her cheeks, she led the way back down the sidewalk. Allen followed, quickening his pace slightly and gently pushing her aside so that he now walked on the street side. Lenalee blinked in confusion, then realized that he was trying to be chivalrous.

Now that she thought about it, he did it all the time, ever since their very first mission together. _I must have been so used to it from the start that I never really realized it before. _She contemplated. But now that she had realized it, she felt slightly uncomfortable. When she was so used to it that she was oblivious, it just felt normal, but now that she was actually aware of how he was treating her it was a bit…odd.

They finally managed to catch an empty carriage that went at a reasonable pace. Normally, Allen would have gone with 'ladies first', but seeing that she was in her long, black dress, he thought it might be a bit chancy.

So he got in first before reaching his hand out for her. With another flustered blush, she shyly slid her fingers into his palm. He pulled her up and she hopped lightly in. They took their seats, side-by-side, and Allen remembered to give her her space.

Now Lenalee just felt awkward and she did not like feeling that way around him. However, she reminded herself that this was exactly what he always did, and she was only feeling that way because she was paying too much attention to his kind gestures.

The carriage must have hit every bump possible on that street. The two Exorcists practically wound up just sitting on the floor since they could not keep their seats, even though the speed was normal. They shared a half helpless, half confused glance with one another.

"I never realized how bumpy this road was when we were walking on it!" Allen laughed dryly and his companion nodded agreement.

Suddenly, the carriage came to an abrupt stop, which sent Lenalee and Allen tumbling to the ground to find themselves in the classical 'worst/most embarrassing position ever'.

"Ow…" Lenalee moaned as her dark violet eyes fluttered open. She did not even realize the extra weight on top of her until she opened them fully. "A-Allen-kun?!" She gasped. Said silver-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why he could hear a frantic heartbeat before he lifted his head from where it lay on her shoulder.

"Mm…" He shook his head, opening his misty eyes as well. "E-E-E-Eh?! L-Lenalee?!" They stared at each other for a moment, their faces mere inches apart, as blushes that shamed cherries came over their faces. "I-I'm so sorry!" He cried. Carefully he pushed himself up off of her, helping her sit up. "A-Are you okay, Lenalee?" He asked with a softer voice.

She winced as she sat up next to him and he held her shoulders to support her.

"I think I just…hit my head." She gritted her teeth before attempting a small smile.

"Does it hurt?" The intense look of concern in his eyes made her feel like a princess being fussed over about every little thing.

"N-No, it's fine." She stuttered, avoiding his eyes. He stood up and once more offered her his hand. "T-Thanks." She again slid her hand into his. He pulled her up to stand beside him before they heard the driver apologizing but Allen and Lenalee both just kept telling him that it was fine.

Allen jumped off onto the ground where they had stopped, only a few moment's walk away from the station.

"Careful, Lenalee, it's a big jump." He warned her.

Two moments ago, he had been holding her hand to help her up. One moment ago, he had let go to jump down himself. Now, he had offered her his hand for the third time in the past half hour and for a third time he was holding it.

She was a bit embarrassed, and Allen could tell that she was not used to being flattered in the slightest, but he was determined to change that. Something inside of him, some chivalrous, gentleman-like emotion wanted her to feel special, like a princess, even if it was through simple little things like this.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded with a smile. She jumped and he pulled, hugging and twirling her around in his arms like a groom would his bride. The carriage drove off as Lenalee's feet touched the ground and Allen steadied her.

"That was fun!" She sounded like a little kid, and Allen loved that part about her more than anything else; her honest feelings.

"I'm glad." He patted her back lightly before releasing her from his somewhat unintentional embrace. The train's warning whistle blew from where it was parked on the platform.

"Allen-kun, that's our train!" Lenalee gasped. Without another word, she grabbed his hand and led him to one of the open doors. Allen stepped aside and bowed deeply.

"Ladies first." He invited with a small ounce of sarcasm.

"Oh, Allen-kun, you treat me too well." She beamed before stepping on. He followed after her as they quickly found seats and sat down, side-by-side to relax.

Lenalee let out a long breath, beginning to feel the fatigue of waking up at 7am after battling Akuma since midnight or later. She rested her head on the glass of the window next to her as the train set off. Her eyes closed sleepily but before she could fall asleep, she felt a warm arm around her shoulders. She blinked to look up at Allen as he pulled her the opposite way so that her head rested on his shoulder instead. She sighed as her eyes closed again and a smile played across her lips.

She really did feel like a princess right now, and she never wanted it to end.

The train began to move, and Allen gazed down at her fondly, her beautiful features outlined in gold as the sunlight slanted through the glass of the window. He gingerly ran his hand through her long tresses and felt her let out another sigh as her shoulders relaxed.

He still did not yet fully understand the feelings inside of himself. He wanted to make her feel like a princess all the time, to feel special, more special than any other girl in the world. What is this feeling? The boy wondered.

Shaking his head, he pushed the questions to the back of his mind and just concentrated on her now.

He watched as she fell off into slumber, a smile on her lips as well as his.

He did not know why he wanted her to feel so special, but for any gentleman trying to court his lady, was it not just Common Courtesy?

* * *

**A/N: Ah Allen-kun, so clueless when it come to love...yet we love him anyway!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
